People's Choice Awards
}} The E! People's Choice Awards, formerly known as the People's Choice Awards, is an American awards show, recognizing people in entertainment, voted online by the general public and fans. The show has been held annually since 1975. History The People's Choice Awards were created by Bob Stivers, who produced the first show in 1975. The first awards recognized The Sting as Favorite Picture of 1974, Barbra Streisand as the year's Favorite Film Actress, and John Wayne as its Favorite Film Actor. Ratings for the annual event peaked in 1977, when the third People's Choice Awards attracted 35.3 million viewers who witnessed Farrah Fawcett win the award for Favorite Female TV Star, Star Wars win as the Favorite Picture, and Streisand and Wayne win again in the Film Actress and Actor categories. So far, Ellen DeGeneres is the most awarded person with a total of 20 awards. In 1982, Stiver sold the People's Choice Awards to Procter & Gamble Productions; under P&G, the ceremony was broadcast by CBS, and Procter & Gamble's brands held exclusive national advertising time across the entire telecast. In April 2017, the E! network announced that they had acquired the People's Choice Awards. In December 2017, E! announced that the 2018 ceremony would be held on November 11, 2018—moving from its previous January scheduling to reduce its proximity to the busier months of awards season. The ceremony will be televised by E! and its international affiliates, with the network planning an "end-to-end" experience that will leverage its experience in covering other major awards shows. Categories The award categories have varied over the years. For example, the 16th People's Choice Awards had categories including Favorite All-Around Movie (Batman), and both a Favorite Movie Actor (Tom Cruise) and a World Favorite Movie Actor (Dustin Hoffman). At the 23rd People's Choice Awards, Rob Reiner was named the People's Choice Awards Honoree. More recently, the 32nd People's Choice Awards (broadcast in January 2006) included categories such as Favorite On-Screen Match-Up (Vince Vaughn and Owen Wilson in Wedding Crashers), Favorite Leading Lady (Reese Witherspoon), Favorite Tour (U2), and an award named after a Procter & Gamble brand: Nice 'n Easy Fans Favorite Hair (Faith Hill). In 2008, the People's Choice Awards introduced a new category: Favorite Sci-Fi Show. The nominees were Stargate Atlantis, Battlestar Galactica and Doctor Who. Stargate Atlantis was the first recipient of the award. Poll-based awards In the 20th century, the awards were based on results from Gallup polls. Each year, Gallup took a survey of different categories for favorite actor, actress, movie, artist, television program or group. The scope was unlimited—the public could choose whomever or whatever it liked. The results of the annual survey were announced in the form of the People's Choice Awards. Since polls have margins of error, many years' awards have had ties in at least one category, when Gallup declared that the voting was so close that a single winner could not be chosen. For instance, in 2003, both Spider-Man and The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring were recognized as Favorite Motion Picture. Switch to online voting The winners of the 31st People's Choice Awards (on January 9, 2005) were decided by online voting rather than Gallup polls. The nominees submitted for Internet voting were selected using an unpublished process involving editors at Entertainment Weekly, the show's production team and a panel of pop culture fans. The nominees for the 32nd People's Choice Awards were determined by the web research company Knowledge Networks, which took a nationally representative sample of men and women ages 18 to 54, with and without Internet access, to come up with the nominees. After being presented with a list of candidates determined by national ratings averages, box office grosses and album sales, they had the option to write in their favorites. Knowledge Networks recruits its panel by using a RDD phone recruitment method and provides a web TV and Internet access to households without Internet access enabling them to infer back to the entire population. The nominees for the 2010 People's Choice Awards were determined by the media research company Visible Measures, which specializes in measuring Internet video audience behavior. The announcement of this partnership stated, "For the first time ever, the People's Choice Awards has incorporated Internet video viewing data into the initial nominee selection process, depending on Visible Measures True Reach metrics to objectively measure online video popularity. ... Visible Measures worked with the People's Choice Awards to determine each potential nominees' popularity on a True Reach basis, a unique measure of the total audience that has been exposed to an online video campaign – regardless of how widely the campaign spreads or where it appears. To measure True Reach, Visible Measures deploys a robust and patented set of technologies with the goal of capturing the universe of Internet video viewership data in near real-time." Past categories These are some of the past categories for the People's Choice Awards: Movies * Favorite Movies * Favorite Movie Actor * Favorite Movie Actress * Favorite Action Movie * Favorite Action Actor * Favorite Action Actress * Favorite Animated Movie Voice * Favorite Comedy Movie * Favorite Comedic Movie Actor * Favorite Comedic Movie Actress * Favorite Dramatic Movie * Favorite Dramatic Movie Actor * Favorite Dramatic Movie Actress * Favorite Family Movie * Favorite Horror Movie * Favorite Movie Icon Television * Favorite TV Show * Favorite Network TV Comedy * Favorite Comedy TV Actor * Favorite Comedy TV Actress * Favorite Network TV Drama * Favorite Dramatic TV Actor * Favorite Dramatic TV Actress * Favorite Cable TV Comedy * Favorite Cable TV Drama * Favorite Cable TV Actor * Favorite Cable TV Actress * Favorite Premium Cable TV Show * Favorite Premium Cable TV Actor * Favorite Premium Cable TV Actress * Favorite TV Crime Drama * Favorite Crime Drama TV Actor * Favorite Crime Drama TV Actress * Favorite Network Sci-Fi/Fantasy Show * Favorite Cable Sci-Fri/Fantasy Show * Favorite Sci-Fi/Fantasy Actor * Favorite Sci-Fi/Fantasy Actress * Favorite Competition TV Show * Favorite Daytime TV Host * Favorite Daytime TV Hosting Team * Favorite Late Night Talk Show Host * Favorite Streaming Series * Favorite Actor in a New TV Series * Favorite Actress in a New TV Series * Favorite Animated TV Show * Favorite New TV Comedy * Favorite New TV Drama Music * Favorite Male Artist * Favorite Female Artist (2000) (2010- * Favorite Band (2012- * Favorite Breakout Artist (2010-2016) * Favorite Male Country Artist * Favorite Female Country Artist * Favorite Country Group * Favorite Pop Artist * Favorite Rock Artist * Favorite Alternative Artist * Favorite Hip-Hop Artist * Favorite R&B Artist * Favorite Album * Favorite Song * Favorite Music Icon Digital * Favorite Comedic Collaboration * Favorite Social Media Celebrity * Favorite Social Media Star * Favorite Mobile Game * Favorite Video Game * Favorite YouTube Star * CBS.com's Favorite Digital Obsession Current categories The first ceremony in 1975 had 14 categories. In 2016, 74 categories were established. As of 2018, these are the current categories: Movies * Movie of the Year * Comedy Movie of the Year * Action Movie of the Year * Drama Movie of the Year * Family Movie of the Year * Drama Movie Star of the Year * Male Movie Star of the Year * Female Movie Star of the Year * Comedy Movie Star of the Year * Action Movie Star of the Year Music * Male Artist of the Year * Female Artist of the Year * Group of the Year * Song of the Year * Album of the Year * Country Artist of the Year * Latin Artist of the Year * Music Video of the Year * Concert Tour of the Year Television * Show of the Year * Drama Show of the Year * Comedy Show of the Year * Revival Show of the Year * Reality Show of the Year * Competition Show of the Year * Male TV Star of the Year * Female TV Star of the Year * Drama TV Star of the Year * Comedy TV Star of the Year * Daytime Talk Show of the Year * Nighttime Talk Show of the Year * Competition Contestant of the Year * Reality TV Star of the Year * Bingeworthy Show of the Year * Sci-Fi/Fantasy Show of the Year Pop culture * Social Star of the Year * Beauty Influencer of the Year * Social Celebrity of the Year * Animal Star of the Year * Comedy Act of the Year * Style Star of the Year * Game Changer of the Year * Pop Podcast of the Year * Video Game of the Year Ceremonies } |- |7th |March 8, 1981 |Army Archerd Lee Remick |27th |January 7, 2001 |rowspan="2"|Kevin James |- |8th |March 18, 1982 |Army Archerd John Forsythe |28th |January 13, 2002 |- |9th |March 17, 1983 |Dick Van Dyke |29th |January 12, 2003 |Tony Danza |- |10th |March 15, 1984 |Andy Williams |30th |January 11, 2004 |Charlie Sheen Jon Cryer |- |11th |March 12, 1985 |John Forsythe |31st |January 9, 2005 |Jason Alexander Malcolm Jamal Warner |- |12th |March 13, 1986 |John Denver |32nd |January 10, 2006 |Craig Ferguson |- |13th |March 14, 1987 |Dick Van Dyke |33rd |January 9, 2007 |rowspan="5"|Queen Latifah |- |14th |March 13, 1988 |Carl Reiner |34th |January 8, 2008 |- |15th |August 23, 1989 |Michael Landon Michele Lee |35th |January 7, 2009 |- |16th |March 11, 1990 |Valerie Harper Fred Savage Army Archerd Barbara Mandrell |36th |January 6, 2010 |- |17th |March 11, 1991 |Burt Reynolds |37th |January 5, 2011 |- |18th |March 17, 1992 |Kenny Rogers |38th |January 11, 2012 |rowspan="2"|Kaley Cuoco |- |19th |March 17, 1993 | John Ritter Jane Seymour |39th |January 9, 2013 |- |20th |March 8, 1994 |Paul Reiser |40th |January 8, 2014 |Beth Behrs Kat Dennings |} See also * People's Choice Awards India * People's Choice Awards Australia * People's Choice Podcast Awards References External links * * "People's Choice Awards: You showed up? Here's a trophy!" from Entertainment Weekly * A 35th Anniversary article from The Hollywood Reporter Category:People's Choice Awards Category:American annual television specials Category:American film awards Category:American music awards Category:American television awards Category:Awards established in 1975 Category:Procter & Gamble